


be naked

by Blownwish



Series: please please please let me get what I want this time [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Comfort Sex, M/M, Otapliroy, being sweet to JJ, making JJ happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: JJ thinks he's unlovable, but Otabek and Yuri aren't having it.





	be naked

**Author's Note:**

> from an anon tumblr prompt ❤️

He clawed at the sheets and shook his head back and forth and almost yelled - almost - when Yuri caught his face with both hands and fed him another deep, long kiss. Meanwhile Yuri’s hand was moving, even faster. Otabek huffed against JJ’s inner thigh as he kept pushing two fingers in and out of him, just as fast, if not faster than Yuri. “Shhhh…” Then he sucked on his balls, going from one to another, over and over.

JJ wailed when Yuri let up, sobbing when Yuri came back to press soft, breathless kisses against his lips as he combed his fingers through his hair and stared into his eyes. JJ didn't want to mark his back. He didn't want to leave a trace of himself anywhere, anymore, but Yuri grabbed his hands and Yuri pressed them on his skin and Yuri hissed when JJ’s nails raked. Damn, oh damn, no. He didn't mean to.

“Why?” JJ didn't understand. Why were they doing this? Why was Yuri tipping his head back and nipping at his neck? Why was Otabek crawling over him and taking him him his arms and kissing him like he was precious? And why was Yuri nudging Otabek so he could kiss him, too? JJ frowned. He knew why. Yeah, they felt sorry for him. Again.

He kept sobbing, like a baby, and they took turns kissing him, as if they're kisses could take this pitiful state away. “Shhhh…” Otabek’s hand - or was it Yuri’s? - touched his lips as they both kissed his ears. Just his ears. JJ gasped and his toes curled and their hands reached down and they both touched him, cupped him, stroked him. “It's okay, Jean.” Otabek nuzzled his neck as Yuri sucked. “Everything is okay.”

No, it really wasn't. He needed to be on his hands and knees, he needed to be pounded, gagged, pulled around by the hair, slapped on the ass and used. It would've made sense. It would've been right. He didn't deserve -

“Jeh Jeh.” JJ opened his eyes and Yuri - _Yuri!_ \- was combing his hair back, looking into his soul with the softest smile. “Stop.” JJ tried not to. He didn't want to. But he couldn't stop, even when he shut his eyes and took a deep breath and reached deep down for a smile or a laugh or anything that would keep the tears from coming out. God help him! But God and Mary, Jesus and the Apostles, all the Saints and all the angels, they didn't do anything. Tears came and the tears wouldn't stop. He was so _weak_. “Oh, Jeh Jeh…”

He was so annoying. He was so pathetic. He was the worst. First he made an ass of himself at Yakov's rink, and now he was making an ass of himself with them. He should've been put in his place. That's what he always got and that's what he deserved and that's what happened and that's how it worked and why - why - why -

Why was he like this? Why did he even come to St Petersburg? Otabek and Yuri had each other and they didn't need him fucking up everything with his big mouth and his moodswings and his bullshit and -

He didn't realize there were arms around him.He didn't realize he was being held. He didn't realize, until Otabek lifted him up and cradled him and shushed him and Yuri climbed on his lap and kissed his tears and they both touched his face.

“That's it Jean. Let it out.” What?

Yuri nodded as he kissed his neck and chest. Hummed as he licked his nipple. Sighed as JJ held Yuri’s head there, close to his heart while Otabek braced JJ against his chest and kissed his cheek. JJ’s head fell on his shoulder and he stared up at the ceiling while Yuri slipped down, down, down and -

JJ sobbed again when he took him into his mouth. Cried some more when Otabek turned his face to his and looked into his eyes. “This is what being naked really means, Jean.” His eyes were so _soft_ when he said that. Like he - _like love?_ He pointed at Yuri, who was looking up at JJ with the same softness.

Oh - oh God! Oh, sweet Holy Mother - why? He was so annoying. So aggravating! Yakov didn't want him there. They didn't need him there. His parents only tolerated him out of obligation. His fiancé left him when she found out he was nothing but a fool. And they were going to leave him, too. This was just goodbye. “I mess everything up!”

“Don't.” Yuri was sitting up, Yuri was grabbing his face, and Yuri was glaring. “ _Dork-ass angel._ ” What? He snorted at JJ. “You're beautiful, stupid. And the worst part? You believed it when someone told you that you aren't.”

Otabek traced his lips. “Even if you do say stupid things.”

He loved them. He loved them so much, even though it was crazy and it was imposing himself and it was way out of line for something that was just supposed to be for a little fun - he couldn't help it because that's just what he did: he screwed things up. The feeling welled up like water that kept coming to the surface, like every tear he ever cried, and he took a deep breath, as if he could hold the flood back. “Guys?” Yuri and Otabek exchanged worried looks. Oh, no. They knew, and they didn't want to hear it. So he reached for the one thing he could fall back on, the one thing that always failed but never showed the pain. “Can't resist the King, huh?”

He wasn't surprised when they groaned and shook their heads. He was expecting it, anyway. But at least they weren't disgusted with his heart.

“Jeh Jeh!” Yuri pressed his forehead against his. “Idiot! That fucking King JJ shit - “

Otabek pressed his thumb against Yuri's lips. “We love you, too, Jean.”

Yuri's eyes were so wide. So blue green beautiful and wide. JJ felt as if he was free falling as Otabek kissed his shoulder. “What?” As Otabek kissed his neck. “I didn't say...?” As Otabek shifted until he was next to JJ. and Yuri wiggled to the other side . “No, I never said - “

“You do.” Otabek propped his head up on his elbow and traced his mouth, his chin, his jaw. “You'd never leave Canada, unless you loved me.”

Yuri grabbed his chin and forced him to stop studying the terrible popcorn ceiling. “You love me. You love him. And you're not going to fuck it up because Otabek and me will kick your ass when you try.”

JJ’s lips trembled.

This time Otabek turned his face to him. “That's it, Jean. Be naked. Be honest. Show it.”

“Not that King JJ shit. The real Jeh Jeh.”

He bit his lip and nodded and let them touch his skin as if they were peeling away the layers until there was nothing left. Otabek watched his face as Yuri straddled his body and Yuri reached down and Otabek touched his lips against as Yuri moved and Otabek's finger went into his mouth and JJ let them see the empty space where he should've been. The nothing he was without his style, just a void in constant need, sucking things in and never, never, never stopping.

“It's okay, Jean.” Otabek actually smiled? “Take as much as you want. All you want. We want you to.” JJ's hands trembled on Yuri’s thighs as he jerked them both off. “Go ahead, Jean. Take him. Take me. Take all you want. You can't make us go away.”

Yuri spat on their dicks and went faster. “Take it, stupid.” He threw his hair back and JJ’s fingers dug into his hips. “Is that all you got? Seriously?”

Otabek shoved JJ toward. “Take him, Jean.” Yuri fell back and Otabek guided his hands over his thighs, dribbled lube all over JJ’s hands, then Yuri guided their fingers inside of him. Winced and laughed and ground his ass against them as Otabek kept guiding JJ. He put his other hand on Yuri’s dick.

He was pushing himself inside. And Yuri was warm and tight and he was arching his back, grabbing him and taking him down and biting his lip as he moved and snarled and made him gasp. “Kitten - “

And then there was more. Otabek was touching his back, his ass, and JJ moaned because Otabek was - oh, god! Oh, _god_. “Still think you're too much for us?”

Otabek slammed into him, Yuri wrapped his legs around him and pushed back up and JJ shook and felt and Otabek pushed his finger in his mouth, feeding him even more, and Yuri bit into his neck, giving him even more and JJ kept taking kept feeding on this, needing this, wanting this, _loving_ this.

“Take it, Jean. That's it. Take it. You need this. You need all of this.”

JJ couldn't hold back. He closed his eyes and collapsed into Yuri. Came between them and kept coming. Kept taking. Kept taking and they kept _giving_ and their hands and bodies and moans and mouths never went away as they came and all collapsed and held each other, gasping for breath.

Otabek ran his hand through JJ’s hair, Yuri nuzzled his chest and hummed while JJ wondered what was coming next. “Stay this way, Jean.” Otabek answered him as if he said it out loud. “Naked isn't about clothes. We want you, naked. Understand?”

He nodded. For this first time in his life he believed in something other than God. “I… I really do love you.”

Otabek and Yuri smiled. “Dork-ass angel.”


End file.
